


Matrix Shit

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Gap Filler, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 03, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: After Mickey follows Ian and LloydNed and causes a scene cuz of his feelings..





	Matrix Shit

Mickey swallowed, his breathing slowing as his heart calms down from coming so hard. There was an ache from where Ian had downed him with...whatever the hell that move was. It was so quick and effective...a power move...a big dick energy move. It made Mickey angry and instantly hard. Not easy running from the cops when you've got a semi for the boy out-running you. Ian turns on him when the heat dies down but then they're off again.

Now, sitting in their building after two rounds, Mickey can’t let it go. That move.

"Think you could, uh, teach me that thing you did?" He starts quietly.

Ian’s eyebrows shoot up. "With my hips?"

Mickey goes red and shakes his head. "No, no. The thing before..."

Ian grins smugly, leaning in. "With my tongue?"

Mickey sighs but can't help but snort. He shoves Ian away just to touch him again. "Nah, man, no. What the hell did you do to my neck?"

It dawned on Ian what Mickey was talking about and he shrugged, finishing zipping up his jeans. "Simple disarming technique. Karate, ROTC," he explains. He laughed, "Used it on Lip once and he beat the shit out of me once he got back up."

"You're lucky I didn't beat your ass too," Mickey scoffs.

"That a proposition for round three?" Ian wiggles his eyebrows. 

Mickey looks away and bites the smile on his face. He looks back and catches Ian’s eyes. "That was some real Matrix, Neo shit."

Ian chuckled. "I loved that movie when I was younger. I thought it was so cool. Neo was like superman to me."

Mickey can see it in his eyes and it makes his stomach dip. "Cheating on Van Damme with Reeves? Isn't he a little young for you?" Mickey teased, because he couldn’t let Ian know this moment meant something.

Ian laughed, flipping Mickey off. "I was worried, so I reacted, alright?"

Mickey feels guilty and defeated, but like fuck is he going to apologize. Old bag had it coming. Instead he pouts. "Didn't know you cared that much about him."

Ian looks confused once again. "You think I did that because of him?"

Mickey doesn’t know what to say. Why else would Ian stop him? Nothing else makes sense other than the fact he acted like a violent scared animal like always.

"Mickey, no. I got you away from there to keep you out of trouble."

And Mickey can’t help how stupid his feelings make him. He gets defensive. "I can take care of myself. Don't need...help."

And they've been doing this so long, Ian responds the way he's learned to after all of Mickey’s bullshit. "I know." He leaves the rest unspoken, but Mickey hears it anyway.

Ian did it for him because he wanted to...because he cares. Because he's the one.

"Whatever. Pull that again and I'll dropkick you."

"So you gonna help me rob his place?" Ian ignores his threat with a knowing smile.

"Course I fucking am. Stupid question." Mickey gets up and starts to walk.

Ian follows.

"Think you could stop a bullet?" Mickey jokes.

 


End file.
